big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving Turkey Time
This is like my Money Spree page. It is a make your own story, but here you are collecting turkey for your feast. You can buy turkey. You start with 50 dollars. You also start with some items you can sell and trade. If you trade an item with a villager, you get one turkey for each $5 it is worth. You also can take houses and get turkey there. You can rob the store for turkey, and rob the bank for money to buy turkey. Contestants Stories: GarfieldMN's Story: You have $50. You have a football signed by Donald Trump, a baseball signed by your uncle, and a very rare $3 dollar bill. Unfortunately, you only have a fourth of the bill. What do you want to do? Trade with a villager You go up to a door, hoping to get something in exchange for your football. Unluckily, Barack Obama answers the door. What do you do now? Answer it and ask “why are you here?” He answers, "why are you here? " You tell him you are trying to sell your football. You tell him it is signed by Donald Trump. Obama pays you $20 and gives you a turkey to go away. What now? look For clues to go look for my missing $3 bill There is a collector in town and he wants three dollar bills. He says he doesn't care what condition. Do you sell to him? no, all I want to do is find the other 3/4 of that rare $3 bill While you are raging at me, someone sees 3/4 of a three dollar bill in the street. They pick it up. What now? Goldenglorys Story: You start with $50. You have a portrait of you when you had braces, a deflated basketball, and a diamond that is in okay shape. What do you want to do? Sell my diamond You go to the jewelry shop to sell your diamond. The store clerk says that it is not worth as much because it is scratched up. He says he will give you $140 for it. Do you accept? yea then I go buy a turkey WOW! You're doing amazing! You just got $140 dollars! Unluckily, the only store with turkey in miles is selling them for $30! Do you still want to buy one? no but I found a bag of CANDY from HALLOWEEN! The store manager sees your candy and he says he will lower the price to $15 if you give him the candy. What do you do? SURE He gets shaken up by your yell, but he gives you a turkey and you give him the candy. You have 1 turkey and $125. work at a Chinese restaurant You work at the Chinese place for half a day. It is now nighttime. The other chefs recognize you as the person who threw out the food once. They kick you out. Welp. At least you have gained $20. You have a turkey and $145. i sell my basketball and a sports store A prop company for a movie comes by your door. You ask if they need a deflated basketball. They say yes. They pay you $10 for the basketball. You want to sell your sports store. Unluckily, you do not have a sports store. found and their and caught him I am sorry. What? found a thief and caught them The police think you were the thief. What do you say or do to them? look at the camera They do not have a camera in that area. ask people who passed by No one was there. i say idk It is an old cop and they do not know why idk means. He thinks it's a modern cues word. He says, "Well I know this, too," and he sticks up the middle finger at you. What now? pulls a money bag from the thief Yoda's story: You have $50, a lightsaber, a starship, and a rebel helmet you don't use. What do you do? Fourth Contestants Story: Fifth Contestants Story: '' Category:Short Stories Category:Community Activities